Into the Light
by BabeandWarGunz
Summary: Jennifer is a young red-haired girl who lives in Germany with her little sister and brother Jessica and Timmy.When the war comes into play,they have to hide out in a cellar,which isn't the ey get taken by Germans which doesn't play out well.Until,American soldiers come to their at's when Jennifer meets someone special.


Jennifer was sitting in a light room with her brother who was sitting in her lap playing with a toy airplane. He was flying it in the air making noises with his mouth. Jennifer smiled at his attempts at flying. He always wanted to be a pilot and fly. He talks about it all the time, wanting to fly with the big birds. Jennifer shifted her weight and patted her brother Timmy's leg.

He looked up at her stopping what he was doing. "Yeah?" He said with his small American all lived in Germany but they were originally from moved here a few years back when their grandmother passed had to stay in her house after that because their parents had died in a car crash a year before and they couldn't afford to move back to the states. "Why don't you go see what your sisters up to? I haven't seen her in a bit."

Timmy put down his toy and looked up at Jennifer. "Okay." He smiled and gave her a hug. He then jumped off her lap and ran to the hallway. "No running in the house!" Jennifer scolded him,smiling. She turned back to the fireplace in front of her and stared into the orange fire. Out the corner of her eye she caught sight of Timmy's wooden airplane.

She reached over to the side table and picked it up. She brought it up to her face and examined the exquisite toy. It was made brilliantly with oak wood and had a nice green paint job. It also had little black windows painted onto the toy and Timmy had scribbled his name onto the side of it in small,sloppy black writing.

Jennifer chuckled quietly at the small had made it himself. Although the right wing was longer than the left one he did a pretty good job for an eight year old.

There was a sudden blood curdling scream from the back of the house. Jennifer stiffened up and dropped the toy onto the hardwood eyes widened drastically as she heard her name being called in absolute terror. "Jenifer!" It was her sister stood up quickly and ran to the back of the ran into her sisters room and spotted her as white as a sheet standing next to her bed.

"Jennifer what's...wrong?" She asked cupping her face in her sister was staring over Jennifer's shoulder,her eyes as wide as patted her cheek. "Jess?What is it?" Her sister pointed behind her slowly lifting her arm. Jennifer slowly stood up straight and turned around slowly. She screamed.

Jennifer's P.O.V.

I sat up straight in my bed,panting heavily._Oh just happened?_ I looked around the small room I was in and saw my brother and sister sound asleep. I looked down at my hands that were shaking heavily. I slowly calmed down putting a hand up to my forehead.I was sweating.A lot.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and forced myself up.I got into my white cozy slippers and walked slowly over to my brothers feet were heavily planting themselves onto the hardwood floor making the floor creak.

I got to my brothers bed but he wasn't in it._What?Where is he?_I freaked out for a minute._Where was he?_I need to calm down.I told 's in the .

I walked over to my sisters bed quickly and I brother was curled up next to Jessica who had her arms wrapped around him protectively.I smiled at them and placing my hand on Jessica's forehead,I gave her a light kiss and went back to my ,first I'll get a drink of water.

I walked over to the door and slowly,I managed to open the creaky door without waking my siblings.I let out a breath I had been holding and relaxed.I walked out into the skinny hallway and squeezed down it without knocking anything house was actually quite small.

It consisted of a very small living room,the only thing in there was a small chair and a couch with a side table and small kitchen which was...let's just say it was only big enough to hold one person at a ,Timmy tried to fit in there with me sometimes.

Then there's the small bathroom and the bedroom I was just in which consisted of,three small beds,a side table next to Jessica's bed,a lamp on that and a chandelier.

I walked into the small kitchen and opened the cabinet above the sink.I turned on the faucet and filled the I turned off the faucet and drank a little bit of the water,I turned around and came face to face with Timmy.

I jumped a foot in the air._God Damnit!_I put the glass down and turned to Timmy. "God Damnit Timmy,you scared the shit out of me!" I scolded him silently. Timmy chuckled under his breath and pointed a finger up at me lazily.

"Sorry,didn't mean to scare ya'" He said sarcastically.I rolled my eyes and kneeled down to his level. "What are you doing up?It's should be asleep."

Timmy shrugged and said, "I had a bad dream." I smiled at him sadly as he looked down at his feet. "It's was just a dream." Timmy nodded and looked up at me. "I know." I smiled and stood up.I reached down and ruffled his light red hair,the same color as mine was a little darker.

"Come on." I said grabbing his smiled and grabbed it walking to the bedroom with crawled back into his bed and pulled the covers up on himself.I kneeled down to him and told him, "Alright,if you have a bad dream come to me or your sister,okay?" He nodded.

I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Alright,now get some sleep." I kissed him on the forehead and walked back over to my bed.I laid down and pulled up the covers up to my Timmy doesn't have another bad dream.I sighed then.I sure hope I don't either.


End file.
